Chocolate
by Azhy
Summary: —Pues dale chocolate —simplificó Ino cuando Sakura dijo que no sabía cómo gustarle al misterioso niño que le atraía—. Hazlo tu misma. —Pero yo —tartamudeó. —¡Puedes hacerlo! —se adelantó a que ella se mostrara insegura—. Es como dice mi mami: al corazón de un chico se llega por su estómago —Sonrió—. Y si al chico le gusta tu chocolate, le gustas tú. /ItaSaku.


_**Disclaimer applied.**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

Mikoto Uchiha rió cuando vio entrar a su hijo menor bufando. El pequeño Sasuke de ocho años volvía de la academia, enojado, como ya era una costumbre los últimos días.

—Estoy en casa, madre —espetó al llegar hasta ella.

La mujer se agachó a su altura y besó castamente su frente, echándole el rebelde cabello negro hacia atrás. Él se sonrojó.

—Madre —replicó abochornado de su acostumbrada ternura maternal.

—Vale, vale —se enderezó con una sonrisa. Analizó a su hijo pequeño de pies a cabeza rápidamente. Bajito, de cabello respingado y siempre con ese mohín molesto. Monísimo por donde lo vieras—. ¿Chocolate de nuevo?

El carmín de sus mejillas desapareció y frunció aún más el ceño, recordándole vagamente la expresión de enfado de su marido. Sasuke pataleó contra el suelo y gritó con todas las fuerzas de sus pequeños pulmones.

—¡Lo odio! ¡Odio el chocolate, madre!

A la matriarca Uchiha no pudo hacerle más gracia la expresión del menor, pero se contuvo de sonreír abiertamente.

—Sasuke−chan —acarició su cabellera—, ellas no lo hacen con esa intención.

—Ella, madre. Ella —formuló una mueca de asco y escupió con desprecio—: ¡Esa tonta niña de pelo rosa!

—¡Sasuke Uchiha! —reprendió Mikoto—. ¿Qué te he dicho de expresarte así de tus compañeras de clase?

—¡Pero, _mamá_! —berreó—. ¡Ella no deja de dármelo! ¡Y no me gusta!

Sasuke no odiaba a nadie (excepto a ese tonto niño rubio de su clase. Dios, como lo detestaba), pero no le gustaba que esas molestas niñas lo siguieran a todas partes, gritando tras de él «¡Sasuke−kun! ¡Sasuke−kun!». No le agradaba que hicieran eso, pero nada, absolutamente nada, lo molestaba más que le regalaran dulces. Especialmente chocolate.

Él odiaba el chocolate.

Varias niñas le habían dado algún dulce ya y, después de mucho rechazarlas, haciendo llorar a una que otra (cosa de la que su madre no debía enterarse nunca), esas tontas al fin habían entendido que él odiaba todo lo dulce.

Menos Sakura Haruno. La tonta niña de cabello de chicle (el solo verla daba dolor de muelas). La que diariamente le daba un chocolate —que aseguraba haber hecho ella misma— con las manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda y las mejillas rojas como manzanas.

¿Es que era tonta o no le había llegado la noticia? Sasuke Uchiha odiaba los dulces. Y ella le entregaba un chocolate a diario.

—¡Tonta, tonta Sakura! —gritó dejando el chocolate en manos de su madre y corriendo a su habitación, justo en el momento en el que su hermano mayor atravesaba la puerta.

Itachi sonrió. Ya era un escenario frecuente encontrar a su hermano molesto por los regalos y el acoso que sufría de sus compañeras de clase.

Entró y saludó respetuosamente a su madre, como acostumbraba. Mikoto besó su frente y él sonrió tenuemente, esperando que la escena que siempre acontecía cuando Sasuke desaparecía se llevara a cabo.

—¿Chocolate, cariño? —ofreció su madre, siendo la única conocedora del gusto secreto de su hijo mayor por las golosinas.

Itachi lo aceptó con un ligero asentimiento de agradecimiento y esperó hasta que su madre despareciera por el pasillo, ocupada en las labores domésticas, para degustarlo.

Sonrió. Como siempre, el chocolate casero de la pequeña amiga de Sasuke era delicioso.

* * *

Me gusta un chico —confesó una muy avergonzada Sakura a su mejor amiga, una bonita niña de ojos azules.

Ino sonrió enormemente y aunque intentó averiguar quién era ese chico, Sakura no dijo nada.

—Pues dale chocolate —simplificó Ino cuando Sakura dijo que no sabía cómo gustarle—. Hazlo tu misma.

—Pero yo —tartamudeó.

—¡Puedes hacerlo! —se adelantó a que ella se mostrara insegura—. Es como dice mi mami: al corazón de un chico se llega por su estómago.

Sonrió.

—Y si al chico le gusta tu chocolate, le gustas tú.

**.**

* * *

**.**

¡Te amo Itachi! Ok, no. Bueno, sí.

En fin, tenía ganas de escribir algo así de ellos pequeñitos. Son tan adorables. Sobre todo Sasuke, y lo seguiría siendo si Itachi no hubiera matado a su clan. Pero qué más da, no dejaré de amar a Itachi por nada.

Reviews?


End file.
